Użytkownik:Anoon6/archiwum2
Panel edycyjny right|80px right|80px right|80px Witaj. Wcześniej się już o to zwracałem, ale może wiesz, jak dodać znaczki japońskie (które u mnie na Wiki są w MediaWiki:Edittools) dodać to "głównego" panelu. Przesłałem też screena panelem na pl GTA Wiki. 19:59, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Linki zewnętrzne Witaj, to znowu ja. Jest problem: jak dodać linki zewnętrzne do Wiki o innym języku? Pytałem się Yyp'a (admina z ang. Wiki). Napisał, bym zwrócił się do Was. 12:20, lip 4, 2011 (UTC) :Już nie trzeba. Ale nie wiem czemu, gdy jestem zalogowany, na górnym pasku nie ma linków rozrywka, gry i lifestyle''. Wiesz może czemu? 18:53, lip 4, 2011 (UTC)'' :: Ja także bym prosił o aktywowanie Interwiki na mojej wiki. Kosmo ? 12:34, lip 4, 2011 (UTC) Wygląd szablonu Witaj mam pytanie: co mam zrobić, żeby mój szablon wyglądał podobnie jak na angielskiej wiki? Z uszanowaniem[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 11:12, lip 5, 2011 (UTC) hej. to trochę nie moja sprawa, ale czy mógłbyś zajrzeć na narutowikię? chłopcy znowu zabrali minitsunade admina i wygląda na to, że tym razem za to, że z Tobą rozmawiałam. http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:SnT#Przypadkowo moim zdaniem to jest trochę nie wporządku. i generalnie irytuje mnie to, że znowu konsekwencje tego, co robię, ponosi moja siostra. bo to już chyba trzeci raz zabrali jej admina za coś, z czym nie miała nic wspólnego. [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 09:30, lip 11, 2011 (UTC) Odznaczenia Witaj. Czy mógłbyś włączyć odznaczenia na Wiki Świata Dysku? Wiem, że narazie jestem tam tylko sam, ale (mam nadzieję) w przyszłości się przyda.DKK 15:06, lip 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Witaj mam do Ciebie prośbę chciałabym zaadoptować tę wikę:http://pl.fma.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Metal_Alchemist_Wiki aby ją posprzątać. Z uszanowaniem[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 14:52, lip 12, 2011 (UTC) Licencja right|200px Taki błąd wyskakuje, jeśli "coś źle zrobiłem". Na ang. Wiki tego nie ma. Czy mógłbyś stworzyć takie dwa szablony? Mianowice FS, CC. Witaj. Czy da się stworzyć licencję na Wiki, na której jej nie ma? 13:20, lip 13, 2011 (UTC) :Właśnie chodziło mi o licencje do przesyłania grafik. Jak na ang. 13:51, lip 13, 2011 (UTC) :Udało się, ale jest problem. Jak dodaję grafikę, mogę wybrać licencję, ale w opisie nie ma szablonu jak na ang. Szablon jest stworzony. Mógłbyś mi pomóc? Dzięki. 19:55, lip 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmmm. Rozumiem. Ale jak jest MediaWiki: Licenses, można je "skrócić"? Jak tak, to nie będzie trzeba już dawać Copyrited. I drugi błąd. Jak chcę ja lub inny użytkownik przesłać pojedynczy plik, to pojawia się opis. Jak zrobić, by automatycznie pojawiał się szablon 11:47, lip 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Zapytałem się pewnego admina, który napisał mi, że znajduje się to tu, i trzeba wstawić to: function preloadUploadDesc() { if (wgPageName.toLowerCase() != 'special:upload') { return; } document.getElementById('wpUploadDescription').appendChild(document.createTextNode(" ")); } addOnloadHook (preloadUploadDesc) Trzeba coś pozmieniać, by działało? 00:23, lip 15, 2011 (UTC) Widzę, że coś zrobiłeś w tym pliku. Dzięki za dodanie japońskich znaków, ale tam, gdzie jest opis, nadal nie ma szablonu. 00:42, lip 15, 2011 (UTC) :Znikły te znaczki jap. 02:31, lip 16, 2011 (UTC) right|200px :::Hej. Wybacz, że Cię tak tym zasypuję, ale się nie pojawia automatycznie. Na forum napisałem, jak jest. I jest dobrze :) Tylko co zrobić, by zobaczyć pełen opis, aby nie klikać na jakiś znak? W obrazku masz porównanie. 20:25, lip 15, 2011 (UTC) Teraz trochę inaczej: gdzie dodać opis, gdzie pisze w przesyłaniu grafik? Żeby móc coś dopisać, co widnieje w Specjalna:Prześlij. Chciałbym do zedytować. 10:36, sie 22, 2011 (UTC) Na tym porównaniu chodzi mi o to, że by nie było trzeba klikać w kwadracik, aby rozwinąć. Żeby było od razu "jedno po drugim" jak na obrazku. Druga sprawa to to, gdzie mogę zedytować panel, gdzie pisze to. 12:50, sie 22, 2011 (UTC) Użyj poniższego formularza do przesłania plików. Jeśli chcesz przejrzeć lub przeszukać dotychczas przesłane pliki, przejdź do listy plików. Każde przesłanie zostaje odnotowane w rejestrze przesyłanych plików, a usunięcie w rejestrze usuniętych. Plik pojawi się na stronie, jeśli użyjesz linku według jednego z następujących wzorów: *Plik:Plik.jpg pokaże plik w pełnej postaci *200px|thumb|left|podpis grafiki pokaże szeroką na 200 pikseli miniaturkę umieszczoną przy lewym marginesie, otoczoną ramką, z podpisem „podpis grafiki” *Media:Plik.ogg utworzy bezpośredni link do pliku bez wyświetlania samego pliku SnT Proszę z łaski swojej nie reagować na wypowiedź SnT, gdyż powód podałem jej siostrze i nie widzę powodu, by ona miałaby zostać poinformowana.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:45, lip 14, 2011 (UTC) Zanikające "linie" Hej. Jak wchodzę na dowolny art na swojej Wiki, to jak jest obrazek pod "pod nagłówkiem", to linia, która przebiega i oddziela (gdzie jest edytuj) zanika. 02:30, lip 16, 2011 (UTC) Tutaj. Jak jest obrazek i pisze Nozomi używająca Tenran, to linia oddzielająca nagłówek od obrazku zatrzymuje się przed obrazkiem. Wiesz może o co chodzi? 23:48, lip 18, 2011 (UTC) :Nie, to nic nie dało. Dobrze było wcześniej. To chyba coś z Wikiami jest nie tak (może). 08:21, lip 19, 2011 (UTC) Death Note Wiki Witam! Czy mógłbyś mnie uczynić biurokratą na tej wiki, ponieważ chce się zająć troszkę stroną techniczą, pousuwać spam itd.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:44, lip 16, 2011 (UTC) Pytania Mam dwa pytania. Ostatnio na Bleach Wiki zauważyłem nieużywany szablon, ale jakże przydatny (http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/index.php?title=Szablon:Niepodpisany&redirect=no). Jest możliwość go, że tak powiem włączyć? Wydaje mi się, że widziałem coś takiego na innej Wiki. Chciałbym aby gdy ktoś się nie podpisze pojawiało się takie coś. Da radę? I jak? Drugie pytanie. W którym pliku Mediawiki edytowało się przywitanie nowych użytkowników? --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 12:23, lip 19, 2011 (UTC) Biurokrata Hej czy mógłbyś mi teraz dać biurokratę na temtej wiki?[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 12:50, lip 19, 2011 (UTC) Oasis Cześć. Coś jest nie tak z większością Wikii, mianowicie nie można edytować własnego profilu i zostawiasz wiadomości userom. Można to tylko zrobić zmieniając w preferencjach skórkę na monobok. Można to jakoś naprawić? 15:27, lip 20, 2011 (UTC) :Na szczęście wszystko jest już w normie. 16:19, lip 20, 2011 (UTC) Kontakt Witam! Mógłbyś do mnie napisać na GaduGadu jak będziesz? Mój numer to: 15763775[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 14:20, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) : W sumie, już nieważne[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 14:33, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Cześć po przerwie :) Witam skoro już jesteś pozwolisz chyba żebym Cię trochę pomęczył ;). Zacząłem od lipca za pomocą bota Użytkownik:Zck.bot robić update rankingów pod względem stron, grafik i tematyczny. Jednak zmiany stron czyli 1 na stronie z rankingiem + 1 raz w dyskusji = 12 edycji, zaśmieca "Wiki aktywność". Czy jest to dobry powód o poproszenie flagi bot dla tego bota? Nie chce pisać bezpośrednio do staffów bo jeśli odmówią, albo nawciskam im jakichś bzdur ... i jeszcze gorzej na tym wyjdę. Pozdrawiam Zck 20:19, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Nieaktywny biurokrata Cześć. Czy jest jakaś możliwość odwołania usera, który dostał biurokratę z comunity center? Jest nieaktywny od więcej niż 6 miesięcy. 16:12, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) :Mógłbyś go odwołać? Jeden aktywny biurokrata wystarczy. 17:57, sie 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat Cześć, mam prośbę i chyba do Ciebie powinienem się z tym zwrócić. Na Fanclubie Bionicle zrobiliśmy głosowanie odnośnie chatu. Jednogłośnie zdecydowaliśmy, że chcemy, żeby go wprowadzić. Mógłbyś? Vezok999 10:11, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) Wielkie dzięki, nie wiedziałem o tym, bo jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu trzeba było się pytać o odznaki. Dzięki za pomoc Vezok999 13:30, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) Spam Hej, potrzebuję twojej pomocy chcę wreszcie po usuwać spam na tej wiki: http://pl.fma.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Metal_Alchemist_Wiki ale potrzebuję uprawnień, z góry wielkie dzięki i pozdrawiam[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 20:26, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) Strony portalu Witam, mam pytanie odnośnie paneli widocznych na wszystkich stronach po prawej stronie. Mam dwie strony portalu na w:c:pl.spellforce: Portal:SpellForce, Portal:SpellForce_2. Na informacje pozostaje tylko miejsce tak jak na normalnych stronach, ale widziałem że niektóre wikie mają zagospodarowaną całą powierzchnię (poza stroną główną), np. w:c:fallout strony Portal:Fallout_3, Portal:Fallout_2 itd. Czy dało by się wyłączyć panel po prawej aby była dostępna cała szerokość strony na tych 2 stronach? Zck 12:00, sie 7, 2011 (UTC) :Czyli nie da się nic z tym zrobić ? Pisze bo nie miałem żadnego kontaktu z Tobą -'Zck 14:12, sie 12, 2011 (UTC)' Bleach Wiki Witam! Piszę do Ciebie wiadomość w sprawie nadużywania praw biurokraty na Bleach Wiki. Może sam nie byłem najlepszym biurokratą, ale to co robi Alzanino na Bleach Wiki przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie. Jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy jakie robi, są blokady konta. Niezależnie co IP zrobi, nawet jeśli niechcąco (tj. pomyli się) otrzymuje blokadę konta na zawsze. Kolejną sprawą jest zachowanie Alzanino. Dwukrotnie zwróciłem mu na coś uwagę, przy czym za każdym razem otrzymałem blokadę konta na zawsze. Przy pierwszym razie odblokował mnie, bo w końcu uwierzył, że mówię prawdę i mnie przeprosił (właśnie w tej sprawie pisałem do Ciebie ostatnio). Teraz zablokował mnie i usunął po raz kolejny moje wypowiedzi (proszę sprawdzić). Kolejną rzeczą jest nabijanie edycji. Może to nie jest jeszcze żaden powód, ale w tej sytuacji i owszem. Po pierwsze, Alzanino wrzuca tekst na wiki po angielsku, po czym dodaje szablon:do przetłumaczenia. Otrzymał już informację od staffów, albo helperów (nie pamiętam dokładnie), w której miał usunąć cały tekst po angielsku, ale rzecz jasna tego nie zrobił. Podczas innych edycji, wsadza puste luki do szablonu, zmuszając ostatecznie do pracy w trybie źródla, tłumacząc mi, że bez tego nie zostaną wykonane dobre edycje. No przepraszam bardzo, ale tryb źródła jest niewygodny i przechodzę w niego, pod koniec pisania artykułu, aby poprawić błędy. W innych edycjach nie zauważam praktycznie żadnych zmian. Kolejną rzeczą są szablony, które upiększają wiki. To nie jest w żadnych wypadku prawda! Szablon Translate, czy jakoś tak jest niewygodny i ma błędy, a w dodatku jego dodawanie jest irytujące. Podczas jednej z edycji, w której wraz z napisaniem artykułu dodałem referencje, usunął je, gdyż jak stwierdził: Użytkownicy mogą sobie wejść na angielską Bleach Wiki i sobie sprawdzić. Dodatkowo dodawał kategorie po angielsku, a jak mu zwróciłem na to uwagę, stwierdził, że tak jest wygodnie, a mi się wcale tak nie wydaje. Wiem, że nie byłem najlepszym biurokratą na Naruto Wiki, ale to co Alzanino tam robi, przechodzi ludzie pojęcie. Proszę Cię, byś przeczytał to od początku, do końca, bo uważam, że to niesprawiedliwe, że otrzymałem blokadę konta, za zwrócenie uwagi biurokracie, co robi źle. Mam nadzieję, że zainterweniujesz w tej sprawie, gdyż zależy mi na edytowaniu Bleach Wiki. Z wyrazami szacunku,[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 09:07, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) :Jak zawsze się myli. Nigdy nie nabijam edycji, bo to głupie i na nic mi się nie przyda. IP-ki dostają bany za wulgaryzmy, usuwanie treści stron itp. Naruto Wiki nie jest lepsza, robi to samo, a nawet GW namawiał innych do tego, by ściągali z ang. strony, więc winny jest też GW. Drugi raz dostał bana za ataki na użytkownika i obrażanie go. Zanim coś napisze GW, zastanów dziecko, a nie z płaczem idziesz. 09:25, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) :Nie zrzucaj na mnie winy, tylko na tamtych userów, którzy tak robili. Szablon translation nie ma błędów, gdyż jest to samo co pozostawienie tego Rangiku Matsumoto (松本 乱菊, Matsumoto Rangiku), a z translation wygląda tak: . :: No właśnie Alzanino i o czym my tu mówimy. Powiedz i co w takiej sytuacji niby ten szablon daje? Nic, a nic. Nazywasz mnie dzieckiem, bo byłem na tyle rozsądny, że zgłosiłem Cię do helpera. Namawiałem do tłumaczenia, a nie kopiowania tekstu z angielskiej wiki, a to są dwie całkiem różne rzeczy. Po raz kolejny brak Ci argumentów i rzucasz byle co pod nogi. Zastanów się co robisz, bo nazwaniem Cię idiotą było bardzo trafnym określeniem, gdyż nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy, na takie bezmózgi jak ty. Przepraszam Anoon, że odbywa się to na twoim profilu. Jak już wyżej powiedziałem, liczę na szybką interwencję w tej sprawie. A, i jeszcze coś: to Alzanino w takim wypadku, za co dostałem pierwszego bana, bo jeżeli mi dobrze pisałeś to "poniosły Cię nerwy". Brawo, brawo, owacje na stojąco. Pozdrawiam Anoona, [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:17, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Dobra GW idioto, masz swoje Wikie, więc rób tam to, co chcesz. 10:23, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Bo jak widzisz Anoon, GW nic nie umie oprócz obrażania użytkowników. Tak było na Naruto Wiki. Jest to niekompetentny user, który zamiast na spokojnie, obraża innych. 10:25, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: Powiedz mi, skoro jestem taki niekompetentny, to dlaczego zachowujesz się jeszcze gorzej niż raz. Jak Anoon Ci napisze coś, to powinieneś rozpocząć rozmowę z nim, a nie robić spam na dyskusji Anooona. Po raz kolejny brak Ci argumentów i wymyślasz nie wiadomo jakie głupoty.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:29, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::To raczej tobie brak argumentów dzieciaku i nie odwracaj kota ogonem. 10:31, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) Nie chce mi się z Tobą tutaj pisać. Nie będę robił spamu Anoonowi na dyskusji. Pisz do mnie na gg, jak coś chcesz.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:35, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Witam, jestem sysopem na BleachWiki i sądzę, że też mam coś tutaj do powiedzenia ze względu na to, że GothicWarrior stawia nieprawdziwe zarzuty wobec biurokraty BleachWiki, Alzanino. :::Po pierwsze - tryb źródłowy. Może i twoim zdaniem tryb źródłowy to udręka, a moim zdaniem nie. Jest to jedyny tryb jakiego używam. Rozumiem, że sprawa z tym trybem byłaby poważniejsza, gdyby większość userów skarżyła się na tę opcję, jednak jak na razie, to słyszałem tylko o twoich skargach, więc co? Mamy wszystko pozmieniać tylko dlatego, że jednemu, zwykłemu userowi jest niewygodnie? Nie sądzę. Z czasem powinieneś się do tego przyzwyczaić, ponieważ ja tak samo miałem z tym problemy, ale uwierz mi, że tryb źródłowy jest znacznie lepszy. :::Druga sprawa - szablon translation. Nie wiem co może być trudnego w takim kodzie, na prawdę. Mnie ten szablon ułatwia edytowanie, ponieważ zamiast pisać zbędne znaki i niechcący jakiś pominąc, mogę wsadzić go w szablon, który zrobi to za mnie, do tego na pewno poprawnie. :::Trzecia, moim zdaniem najważniejsza - bezpodstawne podejrzenia na temat Alzanino. Twirdzisz, że nabija posty tak? Ja tak nie sądzę. Zazwyczaj, gdy ktoś coś edytuje, robi błędy, nawet ja czy Alzanino, to naturalne. On je zawsze poprawia. Nawet ja, gdy poprawie po kimś edycje, on znajdzie o wiele więcej błędów, których większość nie potrafi zauważyć. Niektóre poprawki są niezauważalne, ponieważ są to błachostki, takie jak kropka, czy przecinek. Czy to nie dobrze? Jest przynajmniej dokładny. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 10:52, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) : No, a co powiesz na kopiowanie i wsadzanie tekstu po angielsku na wiki. Nic, bo taka jest prawda. Dostałem bana za to, że nie podoba mi się co się tam wyrabia. Czy to dostateczny powód? Nie sądze, nie, to nie jest żaden powód. Alzanino wymyśla jakieś pomysły, a ty mu teraz pomagasz, bo boisz się stracić admina. Jestem pewien, że pisał Ci, byś stanął w jego obronie. Lubię Bleach i chcę edytować tą wiki, ale nie mogę z powodu jednego bałwana.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Wal śmiało!)]] 11:11, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Wybacz, ale nie jestem tobą i moja pozycja nie jest dla mnie taka ważna. Bo w sumie jedynie co dzięki niej zyskuje to cofanie edycji i możliwość banowania. Jakoś mnie to nie kręci. I wybacz, ale z własnej inicjatywy napisałem na tej dyskusji. Do tego wszystkie pomysły, jakie ma, uzgadnia ze mną i większość tych pomysłów jest obalana przeze mnie. Nie wiem jak było na NarutoWiki, ale ja się nie boję mojego biurokraty, ponieważ mogę mu zaufać i jest moim dobrym znajomym. Uwierz mi, nawet mnie nie prosił, abym coś tutaj napisał. Nie pokazywał tego w żaden sposób i sądzę, że nawet nie przyszłoby mu coś takiego do głowy. Do tego pomysł z kopiowaniem tekstu po angielsku na wiki był zatwierdzany przeze mnie, więc nie zwalaj wszystkiego na niego tylko przez jakieś wasze głupie osobiste sprawy. Pozdrawiam. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96'']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 11:18, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Posłuchaj GW. Tobie się nie podoba tylko jedna rzecz: edytowanie, którego nie ogarniasz. Wymyślasz głupoty, które zaraz wstawiasz w niepotrzebne szablony ip. są wyssane z palca. Korzystamy z innej Wiki, tak jak ty w swoich edycjach, ale żeby zaraz robić widły z igły? Opamiętaj się, bo brak ci przyzwoitości i szacunku. Skończ wreszcie tą dziecinną dyskusję, bo się ośmieszasz. Koniec tematu i już. 11:19, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Sprawa z ang. Wikią została rozwiązana, i nie będzie już bezpośredniego kopiowania. 11:23, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Dobrze Crasher, to w takiej sytuacji za co dostałem bana za pierwszym razem. Za to, że Alzanino nie potrafił zrozumieć, że źle robi wsadzając szablon:przetłumacz do artykułu, który był przetłumaczony, a nazwy po angielsku były wsadzone z wiadomych powodów. Oczywiście Alzanino tego nie rozumiał i mi dał bana. Teraz jest dokładnie tak samo. Edycja w trybie źródła, jest sama w sobie niekorzystna, bo jestem pozbawiony wielu przydatnych narzędzi. Trudniej jest wsadzić obrazek do artykułu, przez edytowanie kodu, niż poprzez zwyczajne przestawienie. Coś takiego jest już samo w sobie utrudnieniem. Co z tego Alzanino, że nie będzie, jak było coś takiego. To samo w sobie było nabijaniem edycji, a to co Alzanino wnosi na wiki jest obecnie nic nie warte. Mówię obecnie, bo kiedyś jego edycje były dobre i porządne, a nie byle tylko zwiększyć sobie edycje. Moje oskarżenia o nabijanie nie jest w żadnym wypadku bezpodstawne, dodając już fakt, że ciągle jestem zbanowany.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'''GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:38, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Nic nie wiesz i nie rozumiesz. Nigdy nie nabijałem edycji, a one są nadal w porządku, ale trzeba czasu na przetłumaczenie. Bana dostawałeś za obrażanie dziecko. Za atak na użytkownika i użycie wulgaryzmów. Ale jak się nie potrafisz zastosować do panujących zasad edytowania, przykro mi. 11:48, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: No, nie wiem. Jak wam cholernie zależy mogę przestać Ci zwracać uwagę itp., ale proszę o odblokowanie. Zastanów się dobrze: nie lepiej mieć usera, ktory wnerwia, ale dodaje coś na wiki i wnosi coś swoim istnieniem[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:58, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) Dobra. Mogę zrobić "korektę" artu, jak go skończysz. A jak tak nie jest, nie będę ruszał. Ale do tego służy też . 12:04, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Taka sytuacja odpowiada mi bardziej, widząc, że mnie jednak oblokowałeś[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:19, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Drama zakończona? Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 12:55, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Tak. Z mojego punktu widzenia. 13:05, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: O ile jutro nie dostanę bana to tak. Z mojego punktu widzenia.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 14:06, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) Rozciągnięta strona główna right|200px Witaj. W pewnym momencie, coś się stało ze stroną główną, mianowicie kody, które są w porządku, "zepsuły się" lub coś innego. Rozciągnięta jest strona, a nie wiem, czy to przez to, że dodałem parę nowych rzeczy w Common.js, Common.css. 13:58, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) :Na szczęście już nie ma. 17:23, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Hej. Czy Wiki(a/e) coś zmieniły, że się nie da edytować? Czy to tylko jest tymczasowe? 16:15, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) :Też potwierdzam. Wczoraj ok. 17.00 rozłożył się jakoś Monobook (było brak sidebaru, czcionka Times zamiast Arial, brak zakładek, zamiast nich linki u dołu strony, itd.). Na upartego edytować się dało ale... Dzisiaj jest OK. [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 11:37, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) Szablony Witam Anoon! Piszę do Ciebie wiadomość, gdyż mam problem z szablonami. Otóż skopiowałem na swoją wiki, te z Naruto Wiki, i efekt jest taki, że szablony nie wyglądają, tak jak powinny: http://pl.trylogiasoprana.wikia.com/wiki/Draco tu masz link, by zobaczyć przykładowo. Pamiętam, że mówiłeś coś o plikach cache, czy jakoś tak, na Pomoc:Odświeżanie Stron, pisze o co chodzi, ale mi przy tym całym odświeżaniu z szablonem nic się nie dzieje. Dodam także, że na innych przeglądarkach również próbowałem i zmieniłem skórkę na monobook. Proszę Cię o szybką pomoc, gdyż chcę umieścić ten szablon na jeszcze innej wiki.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Wal śmiało!)]] 12:11, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Przepraszam Wiem, czasami, a raczej często zdarza mi się być nieuprzejmym wobec ludzi, znajdujących się na wiki, niezależnie od tego czy są to zarejestrowani czy IP-ki. Przyznam, że Ci drudzy mnie bardziej denerwują, bo to jest dla mnie oznaka, że działają z niezarejestrowanego, bo nie chcą działać oficjalnie itp. Chyba nie jestem człowiekiem stworzonym, do jakiejś zwięzłej współpracy z ludźmi. Staram się być miły i uprzejmy dla nowych użytkowników. Możesz popatrzyć na dyskusję użytkowników, z którymi się raczej grzecznie przywitam i mówię co jest złe. Niestety zdarzają się też przypadki, że pomimo, że wyjaśniam im co robią źle, ciągle to popełniają, no i wtedy jestem wściekły i piszę głupoty na dyskusjach ludzi, przezywając, grożąc banem. Wiem, nie powinienem tak postępować, ale staram się zmieniać tę sytuację. Z Alzanino chamsko się odniosłem, a masz rację, że wcześniej pisałem o tym jak go szanuję itp., a potem zrobiłem z nim flame wara, na Twoim profilu, za co przepraszam. Chciałbym jednakże podkreślić, że choć z banem przesadziłem, to komentarz IP-ka też nie był na poziomie, bo pojechał na autora tekstu, głównie dlatego, że grafika pochodziła z Dragon Balla, pisząc: "czemu nie ma kamehameha no jutsu i ninpo: kienzan?", a to dla mnie też jest chamskie, tym bardziej, że to dowodzi, iż user nie wie najwyraźniej od czego są fanony. Chciałbym Ci także powiedzieć, że nie zawsze jest tak, że blokuję userów bez powodu, zobacz na Naruto Wiki, albo NF Wiki w zablokowanych zawsze jest powód, a edycje skłaniają, by danego użytkownika zablokować. Na NFWiki zablokowanych też jest naprawdę mało, więc nie trzeba mnie oskarżać, że leci mnóstwo banów bez powodu. Skoro już z Tb piszę, to załatwie jeszcze jedną sprawę. Przepraszam za moje następne słowa, ale ja mam jedno zasadnicze pytanie: dlaczego nam się dostaje po głowach (tj. mnie i Painowi), za to, że mówimy prawdę na temat osoby SnT, która tworzyła multikonta, a ty jeszcze wstaje w jej obronie i atakujesz nas. Czytałem Twoją wiadomość do Paina i nie podobało mi się, co w niej pisałeś, bo pisałeś, że "Przekaz to na 100% konto SnT, ale pewnie zostało utworzone, bo GW zablokował jej z powodu z d*** wziętego". Prosiłbym Cię, żebyś nie pisał byle oszczerstw, bo to nie była absolutnie prawda, gdyż Przekaz został zrobiony, po to, by mi dokuczyć, jak sama przyznała, a SnT nie miała jeszcze wtedy bana, bo go dostała za multikonto i pojechanie nad adminów. Przepraszam za to, ale uważam, że to naprawdę niesprawiedliwe, że bronisz jej, choć ona też ma swoje za uszami. Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'''GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 19:34, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) : Nikt tutaj nie robi z Ciebie idioty. Nie podobało mi się, to co napisałeś o przypadku Przekazu, nie wiedząc nawet jaka była sytuacji i to mi się nie spodobało. SnT za każdym razem jak się pojawia na wiki to rozpoczyna flame wara, niezależnie jakiej. Jak mi nie wierzysz, to proszę sprawdź co pisze SnT na mojej dyskusji, albo Paina, a potem zastanów się czy warto z SnT robić niewinną osóbkę, jaką z pewnością nie jest. Przepraszam, dawałem Ci mnóstwo IP do sprawdzenia, a tylko ten cały Gugalu, Mirian i Przekaz mieli jakieś wysokie powiązania. Jakbyśmy ją zablokowali, to jestem pewien, że ty byś ją od razu odblokował, więc nie widzę sensu robienia czegoś takiego. Przepraszam za to co piszę,[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 06:55, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) : I jeszcze coś: przestań ciągle stawać po stronie SnT, bo jako helper powinieneś być obiektywny.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:32, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Czy ktoś mówił, że sobie nie odpuściłem. Nie, odpuściłem sobie, bo nie ma sensu się z nią kłócić, jak za każdym razem pisze coś do Ciebie. Nie mam zamiaru Ciebie męczyć, chciałem Cię tylko poprosić, byś nie był do mnie uprzedzony, bo nic takowego nie robi, byś miał być. Z nie wyjaśnionych przyczyn zawsze wierzysz na słowo SnT, a ona często odwraca kota ogonem. Przepraszam, jeśli czujesz się przeze mnie urażony, po prostu zależy mi na tym, byś nie był do mnie uprzedzony. Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 14:31, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale ja naprawdę nie staram się prowadzić jakieś wojenki na wiki. Szczerze powiedziawszy, lepiej bym się czuł bez tego. Jasne, że jakieś dziecko napisze coś, co może zdenerwować. W tamtej sytuacji rzeczywiście zachowałem się źle, mogłem usunąć komentarz, a nie od razu blokować. Staram się nie besztać nowych za edycje, najczęściej piszę im, co robią źle, prawie zawsze kulturalnie. Besztam tych, których już kilka razy upomniałem, ciągle robią to samo, choć i tak nie sprawia mi to radości. Nie grożę banem każdemu userowi, jak Ci pewnie napisała SnT. Staram się podejść do sprawy na spokojnie, a dopiero jak użytkownik ma gdzieś, co do niego piszę, wtedy informuję, że może zostać zablokowany. Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale naprawdę nie jest tak, jak może Ci się wydawać, a staram się co raz lepiej zachowywać.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 14:41, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) Brak potwierdzenia o edycji tekstu Ostatnio napisałem tekst o BSAA na Resident Evil Wiki. Jednak w menu głównym BSAA jest na czerwono i pisze, że strona nie istnieje. Po zalogowaniu się ten problem znika. Wchodzący ludzie, którzy nie są zarejestrowani na Wiki, mogą jednak myśleć, że tam nie ma nic. Trochę się narobiłem więc chciałbym żeby wszystko działało jak należy :D Prawa autorskie - użytkownik skopiował moją stronę Cześć, jeden z uzytkowników Wikii skopiował teksty z mojej strony internetowej. Nie wyrażałam na to zgody, nikt nawet o nia mnie nie pytał. Nie wyrażam zgody na publikacje tekstów w tym miejscu, ponieważ są one, ze względu na nakład pracy, które w nie włożyłam, przeznaczone do publikacji tylko na witrynie http://www.piesnloduiognia.com. Uzytkownik, który skopiował teksty to http://pl.lod-i-ogien.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:CalebStratton, większośc jego kontrybucji jest plagiatem , między innymi: http://pl.lod-i-ogien.wikia.com/wiki/Rodrik_Cassel (http://www.piesnloduiognia.com/rodrikcassel.html) http://pl.lod-i-ogien.wikia.com/wiki/Balon_Greyjoy (http://www.piesnloduiognia.com/balongreyjoy.html) http://pl.lod-i-ogien.wikia.com/wiki/Vargo_Hoat (http://www.piesnloduiognia.com/vargohoat.html) http://pl.lod-i-ogien.wikia.com/wiki/Amory_Lorch (http://www.piesnloduiognia.com/armorylorch.html) http://pl.lod-i-ogien.wikia.com/wiki/Maester_Cressen (http://www.piesnloduiognia.com/cressen.html) nie będę wymieniac wszystkich bo jest tego dużo i dodaje coraz więcej. Co moge z tym zrobić? Napisałam do uzytkownika, nie mam na razie żadnej odpowiedzi. pozdrawiam Karolina Baran Witaj! (problem z jednym użytkownikiem) Witaj! Jestem Wojnx, jestem jednym z Administratorów GothicPedii. Piszę do Ciebie ponieważ mamy na GothicPedii, jeden dosyć duży problem, z którym nie potrafimy sobie poradzić. Otóż mamy jednego nie zarejestrowanego użytkownika, działającego pod pseudonimem Willy Latta - ten użytkownik: nie słucha nas, spamuje, kaleczy swą działalnością naszą Wiki, przysparza nam dodatkowej roboty. Próbowaliśmy do niego przemówić ale on ma nas praktycznie w d. Próbowaliśmy zablokować jego adres IP. ale okazało się, iż ten użytkownik ma zmienne IP. I moje pytanie do Ciebie, czy jest jakikolwiek sposób by zablokować tego użytkownika raz na zawsze, skoro ma zmienne IP.? Pozdrawiam serdecznie Wojnx 06:27, sie 24, 2011 (UTC) Blokada Witaj. Mam prośbę - mógłbyś napisać do któregoś ze staffów, by na mojej wikii zablokowano możliwość tworzenia nowych artykułów? Jako powód podałbym chęć poprawienia jakości już istniejących stron. Z góry dzięki za pomoc. Pozdrawiam, MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 11:31, wrz 4, 2011 (UTC) Witam. Chciałem się zapytać czy mogę mieć na swojej wiki bota. Mogę? - Gresiu Yea 14:47, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) Logo Witaj, mam pewiem problem, widzisz kiedy chcę zmienić wygląd wiki na taki podobny jak na angielskiej. Jednak kiedy to robię logo ma obranówkę białą, gdy przesłałam na wiki logo które ma czarne tło. To gdy zmieniam je i zapisałam zmiany logo pozostaje wcześniejsze, co mam zrobić aby było tak jak chcę? Pozdrawiam.[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 17:56, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) Pytanie Czy jako helper możesz przekazywać prawa biurokraty i admina? Kinrepok 17:32, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) :Chodzi mi konkretnie o Kiepscy wiki. Jest tylko jeden admin aktywny (Andrzej17083), jednak ogranicza się do wchodzenia raz na jakiś czas. Sam cenzuruje swoje wypowiedzi, za swoich czasów olewał adminów... Gdy się pytałem o admina nie odpowiadał. Czy dało by radę przekazać mi admina i biurokratę w projekcie? Kinrepok 05:03, wrz 9, 2011 (UTC) Jeszcze jedna kwestia. Od dłuższego czasu na tej wikii o informatyce użytkownik Ciemnowidz jest nieaktywny (to już pół roku). Jako biurokrata sam nie mogę mu odebrać wszelkich uprawnień. Mógłbyś mu odebrać? Kinrepok 15:13, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Chodzi mi o tą wikię. P.S Czy mogła bym dostać twoje gg? Moje to 36000152. Z uszanowaniem[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 18:20, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) Cześć, mam pytanie: jest możliwość powrotu do starego edytora, czy jest to zmiana obowiązkowa? Vezok999 19:56, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) http://pl.stickworld.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Wikia P.S A mógłbym mieć np. bota o mojej nazwie? Czyli Glatorianin Gresh.bot. - Gresiu Yea 12:20, wrz 8, 2011 (UTC) Nowy Edytor Mam pytanie: mówiłeś, że edytor będzie można wyłączyć, podczas gdy jest to nie wykonalne, gdy na Wikia Labs jest zrobiona kolumna "absolwenci Wikia Labs", w których znajduje się nowy edytor, ale wyłączyć się go nie da.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 14:36, wrz 8, 2011 (UTC) :Szkoda, powinni dać możliwość jego wyłączenia, bo edytor jest okropny i niewygodny.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 15:32, wrz 8, 2011 (UTC) No nic, pozostaje żyć cicho mając nadzieję na jakieś poprawy. Dzięki za info Vezok999 17:45, wrz 9, 2011 (UTC) A czy przynajmniej można gdzieś zgłaszać błędy związen z tym edytorem? Jak np., że próbując napisać litere "ś" automatycznie publikuje treśc (tak jak tutaj przed chwilą mi się zdarzyło). --DKK(Wiki Świata Dysku 15:43, wrz 12, 2011 (UTC) Używam explorera 8. Oprócz litery "ś" w tym nowym edytorze są u mnie problemy z "ą" i "ę". Co prawda wstawia dany znak, ale wcześniej wyskakuje mi (odpowiednio) porównanie dwóch ostatnich wersji oraz podgląd zmian. --DKK(Wiki Świata Dysku;) 12:59, wrz 13, 2011 (UTC) Dziękuję. --DKK(Wiki Świata Dysku;) 14:14, wrz 14, 2011 (UTC) Nieaktywny biurokrata Mógłbyś odebrać użytkownikowi Wiking uprawnienia biurokraty? Zgoda "teamu". Z góry dziękuję. --[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 18:17, wrz 14, 2011 (UTC) Podałem :P - Gresiu Nowy wygląd interfejsu Witaj. Jak się daje w Specjalna:Ostatnie zmiany, u mnie na Wiki, tło jest całe białe, ale widać, co pisze (tyczy to się także Specjalna:Prześlij. Czy da się coś zmienić, by było tak, jak przedtem, mianowicie na czarno? 19:32, wrz 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, dzięki. 11:51, wrz 18, 2011 (UTC) Asasyn32 Witam! Chciałem zgłosić, że użytkownik Asasyn32, który jest biurokratą na Naruto Wiki, ciągle nadużywa swoich praw. Zostałem przez niego zablokowany, ponieważ zgłosiłem Painowi, że ten wyżej chce go odwołać, a także popisuje się wycofując wykonane przeze mnie, wartościowe edycje, twierdząc, że to wandalizm. Cały czas mnie obraża, dokucza mi na wiki i wiele innych. Zachowuje się o wiele gorzej, niż ja. Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz sprawiedliwości Anoon i mnie pouczasz, to naucz też niego, albo raczej ich, bo to co oni robią to jest jakaś parodia, a nie pełnienie funkcji biurokraty. Może sam nie załsuguje, ale oni tym bardziej też. Dają mi cały czas osty itp. choć nic nie zrobiłem itd. Proszę, byś coś z tym zrobił. [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 16:28, wrz 18, 2011 (UTC) : Dziękuje, bo mam dość wymyślania durnych powodów do ostrzegania mnie i banowania, choć nic takiego nie zrobiłem przez ostatnie 2/3 tygodnie. Może i jestem wnerwiający, ale to przesada.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:15, wrz 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Niestety, nie jestem w posiadaniu. Masz za to moj: 15763775.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:27, wrz 18, 2011 (UTC) Historiopedia Na Historiopedii ruchu praktycznie nie ma, jestem jedynym tam użytkownikiem. Prawa admina mają 4 osoby, a biurokraty 3. Wszyscy są praktycznie nieaktywni. Uprawnienia mają: Terrapodian, Wikirs, Wróbel oraz Ziomek. Czy mógłbym pozabierać im prawa i mi przyznać? Kinrepok 06:47, wrz 24, 2011 (UTC) :Dzięki za prawka. W przypadku poprzednich osób, to o Wróblu zapomniałeś. Pozdrawiam. Kinrepok 13:33, wrz 24, 2011 (UTC) Bleach Wiki http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Bount%28o%29 weź coś z tym zrób, bo Alzanino znowu nagina swoje prawa. Skasował moją wypowiedź, po czym zabezpieczył forum.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 16:12, wrz 30, 2011 (UTC) :Cześć Anoon! Owszem, zabezpieczyłem forum, gdyż sobie nie życzę obrażania użytkowników, tylko kulturalnych wypowiedzi. A, gówniarzowi też dałem bana, bo takie sytuacje są już od daaaawna, ale za jakiś czas pewnie się to powtórzy, to będzie dłuższy okres. Pozdrawiam. 16:22, wrz 30, 2011 (UTC) :Nikogo nie obraziłem, pyskówki nie są niedozwolone.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 16:25, wrz 30, 2011 (UTC) :Geez. Takimi duperelami zawracać głowę Anonnowi. Jeśli mnie ktoś nie zna, jestem Biurokratą Bleach Wiki. Co do sprawy - uważam, że ban dla GothicWarriora był całkowicie niesłuszny. Nazwanie kogoś "bezsensem" to nic poważnego, czyż nie? Zresztą Alzanino też go obraził, nie wiem nawet czy bardziej od "gówniarza". Więc nie wiem o co ta sprawa, powyzywaliście się i dobra. Sam odbanowałbym go, ale będzie draka. Dodatkowo GothicWarrior jest bardzo dobrym edytorem. Więc Alzanino, nie szukaj zawsze powodu do zbanowania GW i postarajcie się załatwić to w cywilizowany sposób. To na tyle, miłego wieczoru. --[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 17:34, wrz 30, 2011 (UTC) :Cóż, niech się nauczy, jak się zachowywać na Wikiach, a później niech przychodzi z płaczem, że został zbanowany niesłusznie. Wymaga do siebie szacunku, ale tego nie odwzajemnia, więc widzisz helperze, jak to z nim jest. Pozdrawiam. 20:58, wrz 30, 2011 (UTC) Alzanino i IP Sprawa jest dość poważna, gdyż owe IP składało pogróżki. Niby to nic, ale chcę sprawdzić czy to IP należy do Alzanino: http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/117.66.185.83 [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 05:02, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Jak importować arty z historią dłuższą niż 10 MB? Witam! Mógłbyś zerknąć w powyższą dyskusję i coś poradzić? Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎''']] 08:10, paź 3, 2011 (UTC)